Gardening
by Ron's Girlfriend
Summary: Among the flowerbeds his hair dripping with the sky’s nectar, Ron continued to pull at the weeds,' Hermione spots Ron gardening in the rain and goes to help. Could she prove more of a distraction though?


Just a short one for a bit of fun. Quite fluffy but I have just had the physics test from hell so needed cheering up. Any of you read 'The Undomestic Goddess'?

Raindrops wound their way down the windowpane, racing each other to the sill. They glimmered golden and pink in the setting sun, dancing in the last remaining summer rays. Hermione lazily traced their progress from her armchair in the burrow's living room until something behind them caught her eye. She blinked and focused further, into the garden. Among the flowerbeds his hair dripping with the sky's nectar, Ron continued to pull at the weeds, his face a mixture of focus and disgust at what he was having to do. Hermione smiled to herself: she felt slightly sorry for him having to wade alone through the dirt in the rain. She stirred, arose to her feet and padded sleepily into the kitchen. With a flick of her wand she set the kettle boiling and laid two mugs beside it. Again, she looked back to the garden and something in her chest fluttered as she saw Ron bend down, over a particularly stubborn weed, and the muscles in his forearms tense. She quickly spooned out the co-co powder into each mug and silently begged the kettle to hurry up.

Ron cursed as he pricked his finger for the ninth time that hour and resolved to buy a pair of gardening gloves. Pulling harder at the weed, he yelled as its stem snapped and he fell with a sickening squelch into the mud. He was just about to lay right down in exasperation when he heard a noise from the direction of the house. His ears grew hot in embarrassment as he realised that the figure heading in his direction must have seen him fall. He watched her mouth form a smile as she approached, loving the way it curled up at the sides. Her dress, his heart lurched was quite thin and already was beginning to cling slightly in the downpour. He swallowed and stood up as she reached his side.

" I thought you looked like you could do with some cheering up." She handed him the steaming cup. For an awful moment, Ron thought his stomach was going to growl at the thought of food but he accepted it with a smile. They stood in contented silence, as they sipped at their drinks and the rain continuing in its battle with the gardens floor. Once they had finished they laid the empty mugs on the grass and the silence grew akward.

"You're filthy." Hermione cringed as she realised that her words could be taken in another way. Looking at Ron smirk, she decided it would have been best to have kept the silence.

"You're wet." _Well done_, Ron dryly congratulated himself, _such a witty answer_.

He chanced a look at Hermione and caught her smiling.

"What?"

She laughed before pointing to the side of her nose. "You've got dirt just there."

Ron's stomach lurched, she remembered! She remembered when they first met, he cringed at the memory and started to pull again at the weeds so that she wouldn't see his flaming cheeks. Almost immediately, her hands grabbed a stalk near him and uprooted it. He straightened up.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione huffed and shook the dead plant at him.

"I'm helping you do the job quicker so that we can get inside before it starts to thunder."

"Can I make a suggestion then?" She frowned, studying him suspiciously, before nodding.

"Learn the difference between the weeds and the herbs!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed.

"You mean this isn't-" Ron shook his head and laughed.

"Well if I'm just going to be laughed at…"

To his horror Hermione started to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The problem was he did it rather forcefully and lost his footing in the mud. Before he knew it they were both lying down among the plants, tangled in a somewhat compromising position. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and levered her torso up so that she was smiling down at him. The rain trickled town the tip of her nose and caught like jewels in her eyelashes. Her hair hung in glistening ringlets around her face and before he could stop, he found his hand reaching up towards it.

Hermione pushed herself up and looked down at him. His blue eyes studied her with a strange expression and she could see the black dot in the middle grow. She looked down then to his mouth. His soft pink lips parted to reveal two rows of perfectly white teeth that her parents would be proud of. With a start she realised that he was reaching up towards her, tucking her frizzy hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. In alarm she realised what was happening, she wasn't prepared. She hadn't brushed her teeth, or flossed or anything. What if she was no good? What if he preferred Lavender and went back to her? Should she close her eyes? All worries left her mind as Ron pulled her down towards him and pressed his lips to hers. It was…

Bloody fantastic! Ron closed his eyes, assured now that she wasn't going to run away. Her hand tangled itself in his hair and to his satisfaction, he heard her let out a whimper of pleasure. He couldn't believe it. He was kissing Hermione! He shifted his weight and turned so that she was underneath him and moved his hand round to the small of her back.

What was he doing? For a moment she was alarmed as she felt his weight on top of her but it grew on her as did something lower down pressing against her. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes to find Ron gazing at her.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" he smirked mischievously.

She shook her head vigorously, anxious that he'd stop. He chuckled and she closed her eyes again as his mouth found hers once more. He was soft but not sloppy, gentle but firm.

He deepened the kiss as he coaxed open her mouth and she responded by kissing back harder.

Ron could feel the rain soaking through his shirt and a thorn sticking into his leg but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, if Hermione agreed, they could share the chore of gardening a lot more often.


End file.
